kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Nefarious
Dr. Arthur Nefarious (originally from Ratchet & Clank) is an evil robotic scientist from the Solana Galaxy. Sometime before the Nextgen Series, he became a member of Team Gnik. He has a butler named Lawrence. Nextgen Series When Nefarious joined Team Gnik, Lesser Lord Ragaj Gnik tasked Nefarious with discovering Maddy Murphy's - one of the Seven Lights - special power, a power which even Ragaj doesn't know about. Nefarious created a robotic puppy called Sparky and had him delivered at a pet store in Quahog, Rhode Island. Nefarious then had a coupon for said store delivered to Maddy's house close to hers and Zach's 8th birthday. Nefarious made his first brief appearance in "New Dog", watching as the Murphy kids bought Sparky at the pet store. Nefarious used the robotic dog to spy on them from then on. At the end of Code: XANA, Nefarious rescued XANA from digital nothingness. In Viridi's Last Stand, he arrived back to meet with the other members of Team Gnik. In Operation: FROST, Nefarious is one of the main antagonists. He attempts to sell Santa a Robo-Santa, in order to replace Santa and take over the holiday, but Santa refuses. Rumpel Stiltskin appears and makes a deal with Nefarious, in order to help him accomplish this. Rumpel went around the world and made kids miserable to weaken Santa's strength, and when the Claus flew off to deliver presents, one of Nefarious's robots shot him out of the sky. Nefarious was able to move in and have his robots take over the factory, and Rumpel showed him the magic Reindeer for Robo-Santa to use. Sector IC shows up to try and stop them, but they are captured. As Nefarious bonks Suki's head tauntingly, Robot Santa betrays him for his naughty deed, sealing him in a present box. Nefarious's henchman, Lawrence, then gets a scooter for a present and leaves. Nefarious's present is then delivered to the Murphy house as Zach opens him. Nefarious kicks punches Zach away and stomps out in a fit, greeting Sparky on the way. In Down in the Negaverse, Nefarious comes to the Gnik House for a meeting with Ragaj. He smacks AlyakAm aside when she answers the door and heads down to the basement. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Dr. Nefarious sends Lord Vorselon to kidnap Maddy from her school (and unintentionally, Drake Puncture). Inside Starship Vorselon, Nefarious attempts to drill Maddy's brain for information on her 'secret' power, but Ratchet & Clank break in to rescue the girl and Drake. They escape Starship Vorselon, and Nefarious begins trying to track them with his minions. At the Electrodrome, Nefarious's henchman, Klunk is switched with Clank as he goes with Maddy's group, while Nefarious captures Clank. He delivers Clank to XANA for his purpose in Cyberspace. Nefarious is later onboard his Star Train when all of the Team Gnik members gather to meet. Klunk later succeeds in his mission in capturing Maddy's group as Nefarious beams them to the Star Train. When Sectors V and W7 break into the train to rescue them, Nefarious and his allies introduce themselves. Despite Team Gnik's prevailing in the fight, the operatives escape with Maddy on the Mobius Dick space-whale, and Nefarious becomes swallowed with anger. He is later ordering his minions to fix the ruined Star Train when Mr. Dark returns from the Dream Realm, briefly talking about his weaknesses after Nefarious mocks his Protoon. As his minions are searching for Maddy, Nefarious reminds Lawrence that she is the most powerful Light, which is why they're hunting her. When some drones detected Maddy's group flying near Oltana, Nefarious detaches the head of his Star Train as they chase them. They bombard Team Ratchet with bombs over Oltana Valley, but just when they have the group cornered, the GKND arrive on the scene. Nefarious tries to destroy them all with his Biobliterator, but George King reveals the Octogan under his headband. He unleashes a powerful Roar of Time that destroys Nefarious's ship. Nefarious and Lawrence were warped to Pokitaru, in which the doctor's body had fallen apart. Lawrence reassembled the pieces, though covered his master's head up in hopes he would fall asleep. Nefarious then realizes that Maddy and co. were on a different island, and he suspects Maddy will now show her secret power. He watches as Maddy trains in Haki, but Nefarious is confused as to why Ragaj wouldn't know she has this power, as it is quite common. After several days of watching Maddy train, Nefarious ambushes them during their rendition of "Hakuna Matata." He shoots Maddy's teacher, Rayleigh, who turns out to be a Zoni. Nefarious catches Maddy with an anti-gravity gun and carries her to Saucer Vorselon, but she was actually Zach in disguise, while Maddy was disguised as Zach. Nefarious tries to capture her, only to be thwarted by Ratchet. By the time Maddy and Shade rescue Zach from Vorselon, Nefarious and Lawrence have fled. The robots follow the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. in their Star Train as Nefarious reactivates Sparky, aiming to watch from the robo puppy when Maddy finds her Poneglyph. Nefarious watches through the entirety of the Enies Lobby invasion as Maddy makes her way to the Poneglyph and does battle with Rob Lucci. Through Sparky, Nefarious was the first to see Maddy's Haki Fury, but this was not the secret power he expected. Maddy defeats Rob Lucci and goes to read her Poneglyph. It turns out, Maddy wasn't the Light, it's actually Zach. The revelation angered Nefarious to no end. He destroyed all his notes on Maddy and sent an atomic bomb down to destroy Quahog, vowing to destroy everything. Nefarious uses Sparky to capture Zach and bring him to his vessel, beating Zach and showing him the ruin he left Quahog in. Nefarious and Zach engage in battle, where Zach prevails with his Bo-bobo Kempo. Nefarious adapts to Zach's kempo and creates a Death Carnival to destroy Zach's friends, but Zach foils this plot with his own trickery. Using the power of Bozobot, Zach defeats Nefarious. Upon the realization there is someone more mad than he is, Nefarious feels peaceful. His body dies and his soul ascends to Heaven, having finally achieved sanity. Lawrence and the Nefarious Drones mourn their master. Battles *Dr. Nefarious vs. Robot Santa. *Dr. Nefarious vs. Sectors V and W7. *Chase through Oltana Valley. *Dr. Nefarious vs. Zach Murphy. Appearance Nefarious is a skinny robot who is mostly blue-skinned, with various tones of the color along his body (but in his original games, his colors often alter). He has three, sharp fingers on each hand and sharp shoulder blades. He has a skeleton-like face with red pupils inside black eye-socket areas, and an egg-like green dome that contains his power station (a series of small satellites). The base of his brain has a red emblem, and another such emblem exists on his chest. Personality Nefarious is the stereotypical mad scientist with a very short temper, almost always screaming at everything. His screams cause him to short-circuit and play soap operas from his brain, until someone knocks him back to normal. He possesses remarkable intelligence enough to create legions of robots. If Nefarious becomes the target of utter deception, the revelation of the deception will drive him into total meltdown. When this happens, he seeks to destroy everything that the deceivers hold dear, even if it's an entire planet. Abilities Nefarious is a scientific genius able to create an army of robots. He practiced Ninjutsu and can create Shadow Clones of himself and use Substitution. He can shoot lasers from his eyes and fly with rocket shoes. As a robot, he can analyze his enemies and adapt his own fighting style to match theirs, including Zach's Bo-bobo Kempo. With his own Bo-bobo Kempo, Nefarious created a Death Carnival, meant to ensnare and bring death to his enemies. Weaknesses Because Nefarious's humor was not "organic", his attempt at making a Bo-bobo Kempo failed, as it was countered by Zach's style. Stories He's Appeared *New Dog (ending) *Code: XANA (ending; shadowed) *Viridi's Last Stand (ending) *Operation: FROST *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *He can be considered the equivalent to Dr. Eggman from Team Gnaa, because of his love for robots. **In fact, both villains were humans who became robots (although this only happened to Eggman briefly). *The "secret power" Nefarious planned to get from Maddy was actually Zach's Bo-bobo Kempo. When Nefarious copied Zach's Kempo, he actually did acquire the secret power during those few minutes. *Nefarious was another childhood favorite of Gamewizard's, but only for a few brief minutes, when he witnessed his friend play Ratchet 3. With that in mind, Gamewizard knew Nefarious for the shortest time compared to other Team Gnik villains. *His first name, Arthur, was one Gamewizard came up with. **In fact, he shares the same first name as Dr. Arthur Light now, but Gamewizard was unaware that was his name before he gave Nefarious his. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Robots Category:Team Gnik Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users